


Son of Metis

by BloodDemon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Multi - Freeform, Powerful Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDemon/pseuds/BloodDemon
Summary: Betrayal and HeartbreakA New ProphecyA Paranoid Sky God
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Percy POV**

I had done it finally. It took forever and a half, but I finally got Athena’s permission to marry Annabeth. I stopped by Hephaestus’ forge to pick up the ring I asked him to create and flew off to Camp Half-Blood.

As I walked through the camp, I felt like I was walking on air. I passed by Travis. “Hey have you seen Annabeth?”

“She’s at the beach,” he responded in an annoyed tone.

‘What’s his problem?’ I thought, ‘Maybe his recent prank didn’t go well?’

I walked towards the beach to find my wise girl. A perfect place to propose really. As I got closer I began to hear voices, not just voices, moans.

‘Well, this is awkward,’ I though to myself, ‘Maybe she’s on the other side of the beach.’ Before I go walk away however I heard it.

“Annabeth, you feel so good.”

‘Did I hear that right?’ I thought, ‘Maybe I misheard… I’ll take a small peak, if it isn’t her then everything’s fine.’ Everything was not fine. As I crept around, I found Annabeth having sex with a guy named Zach Morrigan, son of Ares.

“You bitch!” I shouted causing the two lovers to stop. If my voice didn’t bring their attention the ground quaking underneath us did. “I leave for 2 months, and you cheat on me?!” I turned away not wanting to see her or the boy as they were. I took out the ring I requested from Hephaestus. “I can’t believe I was going to propose to you.” He threw the ring with all his might into the ocean. The waves getting higher and crashing with stronger force against the beach, which was quaking under my feet. The winds were picking up as well. I was so angry I felt like fighting every single monster, titan, and giant I’ve ever faced.

I was brought out of my anger by a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked to see it was my dad. “Percy,” he said, “I know you’re upset, but you have to calm down.” At that I stopped focusing on my anger and instead broke down in tears. The area around me began to calm down, and when asked I went willingly with my Dad to Atlantis.

For the next two months, I stayed with my Dad. I missed Camp, but I couldn’t stand to face Annabeth after what she did. Then it occurred to me, Camp Jupiter. I decided I would seek refuge with the Romans. I said my goodbyes to Amphitrite and Triton and headed that way.

I made a bit of a trip out of it and took 2 weeks to get to the Camp. However, when I approached the Roman camp, I was flashed to Olympus. I looked around at the Gods confused as Hell.

“Perseus Jackson,” Zeus said, and immediately I knew I was in trouble, but the only problem is, I don’t know what I did. “You cannot hide from me forever,” he said, “No matter what your parents try to do.”

“Wait, what? Hiding?” I asked, “From what?” I looked over to Dad to see he was chained to his throne.

“From me. Did you think I wouldn’t find out about your plan to overthrow me?”

“What are you talking about? I was hanging out at my Dad’s because Annabeth cheated on me, and then I decided to go stay with the Romans.”

“Regardless,” Zeus said, “I know you are plotting to overthrow me.”

“Uhuh, and I’ve just been fighting for you in the last two wars for the kicks?”

“The prophecy says so!” he declared.

“What prophecy?”

At this Apollo recited the Prophecy in question.

“A child of mind betrays the sea

To spare his heart he chooses to flee

A birthright he'll use soothes his woes

And help him fight his many foes

The sky king falls to the conquerors power

And many enemies will scream and cower.”

I couldn’t believe it. Another Prophecy, and I’m roped into it. Why can’t there be one big Prophecy that I can just sit back and watch? Why does the universe hate me?

“In light of this, I am throwing you into the Chaotic void,” Zeus said causing many in the throne room to gasp in shock. I knew Zeus was paranoid, but really?!

“Can I say my goodbyes?” I asked.

“To whom? Your only living parent is right there,” he said pointing to Dad who was struggling against his binds.

“What?” I asked, “How did she die?”

At this Apollo spoke up, “Zeus was the first one to hear the Prophecy as it was said outside of the usual meetings. He went looking for you and didn’t find you in Camp, so he paid a visit to your mother. He thought she was hiding you and…”

“You bastard!” I yelled, “She was pregnant with my sister.” I couldn’t stop myself from bawling my eyes out. I felt like my whole world fell apart. I almost didn’t care about nonexistence. Maybe it would be better. “Very well, open the portal,” I said in defeat.

Hades approached, “I’m sorry nephew, I wish there was something I could do.” He opened the portal directly over the abyss. I stepped into it and braced myself for nonexistence.

Soon after, I woke up. That’s right, I woke up! I was in a room, the colors of the walls were indiscernible, but not due to poor lighting. It was like my mind couldn’t properly perceive it. I got up out of a bed I was apparently lying in and walked out of the room. I found myself in a long hallway with many doors.

“Where the Hell am I?” I wondered aloud.

“You are in my domain,” came a voice. It sounded strangely masculine and feminine at the same time almost as if two were speaking as one.

“Hello? Whose there?” I asked aloud. I was soon met by an amorphous figure.

“I am Chaos, creator of the universe,” the entity said.

“I’m Percy Jackson,” I said not really understanding what was going on, “How am I still… existing? Or is this non-existence?”

“This is not non-existence, this is the source of existence,” Chaos said, “You are here to meet your mom before you ascend back to Tartarus.”

“My mom is dead,” I said, “I hope she got Elysium…”

“She’s not dead, she’s this way,” Chaos said. We walked down the hallway there were many doors. I couldn’t keep count, and it was almost as if the doors themselves seemed to move. CHaos stopped in front of a door and opened it, and there stood my mother, Sally Jackson.

“Mom!” I shouted, tears already filling my eyes as I went to give her a crushing hug.

“Percy, can’t breathe,” she complained.

“I don’t care,” I said not wanting to let go of her. I lost her once, and now I as worried if I let go she would vanish from my fingertips.

“Honey, it’s fine,” Mom reassured.

“How are you here?” I asked.

“That would be your Uncle’s fault,” Chaos said, “Have you ever heard of Metis? Titan of wisdom, good counsel, planning and cunning?”

“Yeah, Zeus’ first wife that he swallowed because he was afraid because of a prophecy that said she would bear a son more powerful than his father.”

“You taught him well,” Chaos said to Mom, “You’re correct, but soon after Metis gave birth to Athena, she faded. However, prophecy and fate are powerful. She left and was reborn as the mortal woman, Sally Jackson.”

“So, my mom is a Titan?” I asked.

“Yes,” Mom said, “And now that I remember who I was I can unlock your potential.” She leaned down and kissed my forehead and I felt a surge of power.

“Since you were born a demigod, receiving the power won’t revert you to the God or Titan you’re supposed to be,” Chaos said, “You will have to gain power the hard way.”

“Doesn’t matter anyways,” I said, “I’m dead.”

“You aren’t dead, and neither is your mother,” Chaos said “When she gave birth to Athena, she faded from Zeus’ mind and wound up here. When she died a second time she came here, and someday she will reform as the Titaness she is supposed to be. You however are linked by the prophecy even now, and can leave here and go to Tartarus, which will be useful considering it will allow you to defeat many opponents and gain power.”

“So what? I kick a bunch of butts, gain power, and dethrone Zeus?” I ask.

“That isn’t the subject of the Prophecy.”

“Who is?” I ask.

“The original Sky King, Ouranos,” Chaos said, “And that isn’t all, once Ouranos awakens, his brothers will follow him into battle.” That put a pit in my stomach as I thought of Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, and Calypso all dying to the original Big Three.

“So, how long until I can leave Tartarus?” I asked.

“I’ll send your mother to pick you up,” Chaos said, “Work hard. I hope I don’t see you here for a LONG time.”

“Can I… can I just spend time with my Mom for a while?” I asked.

“Sure, time is strange here. When you’re ready to leave, let me know,” Chaos said before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

So, here I am, in Tartarus again. My goal is to conquer enemies and gain power as I go, and once I gained enough, I can leave with my Mom. Chaos even gave me a checklist… and I don’t like it, but hey, what can you do. I should search for some monsters to fight first though.

As I walked through the pit, I came across a hellhound. “Perfect,” I said.

I made quick work of it. The dust from its corpse rushing into me as I felt another burst of power. My strength and speed were increased. I now had access to a hellhound form, and I could shadow travel.

“This is going to be interesting,” I said out loud to no one in particular.

**Timeskip 3 Months of Tartarus time**

This is Hell, literally! The worst thing is because I’m still technically a Demigod, I still have to drink from Phlegethon. On the upside I’ve killed a few more monsters, and I’m a lot stronger than before.

First one I found after the Hellhound was Kelli. From her I got Mist Manipulation, Flame Teleportation, and Charmspeak.

The one after that was the crazed bull-man himself. Seriously how many times am I going to have to kill him? All I got from him was a boost to my strength, and maybe height? I can’t tell, not like I’ve got a mirror or a tape-measurer.

Then I came across Medusa and her sisters. It was kind of nice to see the three of them together… until they tried to kill me. On the bright side, I won. I got Medusa’s ability to turn people to stone, thankfully I can control when I want to do that. My blood has changed to be the same as a Gorgon’s so… I’ve got that going for me, and I can shapeshift my hands into talons and I can grow silver wings from my back.

Found the Nemian Lion soon after that, and in case you were wondering, no, the Gorgon sight didn’t work… maybe they must be in the world of the living? I know for a fact I heard about Theseus using the head to kill a monster. Still managed to kill the bastard. Plunged my sword through his eye. Now my skin is as impenetrable as his. This was the one monster I had on my checklist. Afterall, when your skin is impenetrable, do you even need Shadowtravel? Yes, because Gods dammit it’s cool. Nico should use this more. I get it is tiring, but… still. Also, being able to fly doesn’t hurt.

Now you may be wondering. Percy, your uncle rules the skies and sentenced you to death without knowing all the facts. Why would you want to do that?

Well first thing is, I don’t think he has control down here, but the second and more important reason… there’s a girl falling from the ceiling.

I didn’t know who it was, but I flew like my life depended on it, and managed to safely bring her down to the ground, but whatever hole she came through was gone by this point.

I put the girl safely down on the ground, retracting my wings. “Percy? What are you doing here?” she asked before I recognized who she was.

“I should be asking you that, Zoe,” I said shocked, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the sky?”

“I got kicked out by Ouranos,” she said, “He’s waking up, and when I wouldn’t join his cause, he threw me down here. What about you? I haven’t seen you since you vanished from the Roman Camp.”

“It’s a long story…” I said, “Short version. New prophecy, Zeus got paranoid, sentenced me to non-existence in the chaotic void. My mom is apparently the titaness Metis, and I’ve been brought back to gain power to fight against Ouranos and his brothers.”

“Wow,” she said, “Does Annabeth know?”

“I doubt she would care, and after what she did, I don’t want to think of her,” I said my anger rising as I thought of her and Zack. Zoe must’ve put two and two together, because she tried to change the subject.

“So, how long have you’ve been here?”

“About three months, or at least that’s what it feels like.”

“So, what now?” she asked.

“Well, I’ve completed the first step to getting back to the land of the living, so want to come help me?”

“Oh? What do you have to do next?” she asked.

“Conquer the rivers of the Underworld,” I replied.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked.

“Kill the nymphs who control them and take control of their Rivers.”

“Do you have to kill them?”

“Well, it’s either that or…” I said trailing off not wanting to say.

“What?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said, “Killing them will have little effect on them. Because they flow through Tartarus, they will come back almost right after death, only this time, I’ll have the same control over their Rivers as they do.”

**Timeskip 9 months of Tartarus Time**

It didn’t take long to conquer the rivers. We headed straight for the Delta of Despair and fought one right after the other. I did have to keep Zoe from getting hit by them, but it was all good. I now had the ability of transforming myself into water. I also had complete control of the rivers and was now immune to their effects. I could also erase and change memories, courtesy of Lethe. I could freeze water and control ice, courtesy of Cocytus. I was now immune to and control fire as well as heal with it, courtesy of Phlegethon. I could bestow the Achilles curse, and bind, change and revoke Oaths, courtesy of Styx. The most useful one I think was from Acheron, a high pain tolerance.

I did use my new abilities to bestow the Achilles Curse on Zoe minus the pain, putting the mortal point on my body instead of hers. Since my skin in impenetrable, even if it gets hit directly, she would be fine. If nothing else, it will help to protect her while she’s down here with me.

After that we had to search the Underworld for Alcyoneus. Killing him off would be easy since unlike his brothers, he only had his Giant Invincibility in his homeland, which wasn’t Tartarus. After we killed him, I got his powers: Soul Detection, Shade Creation and Control, and his Giant Invisibility, so I guess I couldn’t be killed in… New York? Not very helpful down here, but what was helpful was that now I could solo Giants, which would help with the next Giant on my list, Polybetes.

Polybetes was a beast to fight, even with how strong I was, but with Zoe’s help I managed to get the drop on him. Now I could sense the power of water and drain it from others if need be, but… I’m in Tartarus so not very helpful. What was helpful was that I could control Poison. Turning it into water and vice versa, which would help in my next fight against… Typhon.

Typhon was to put it mildly, a terrible fight. I mean it helped when he used his poison and I could turn it into water and fight with, but after that he found it was a bad idea to use it and fought me with pure strength. I let Zoe take a few rests while the fight lasted several days. After he was down for the count I passed out for a solid week. I don’t know if he’ll respawn down here or under Mount Saint Helens, but I don’t want to see that bastard for as long as I can help it. From him I got Shapeshifting, Fire Breath, Poison Generation, and control of natural disasters.

After Typhon we had to kill the Venti he spawned. Killing them was a piece of cake. I go Intangibility, Aerokinesis, Electrokinesis, and I could fly without the wings, but I might anyway because the wings look bad ass.

The last month or so I spent hunting down the Titans Hyperion, Koios and Krios. From Hyperion I gained control over light and improved control over fire. From Koios I got improved control over ice, and Omnisight. If I focus, I can see anyone, and anywhere. From Krios I got Astrokinesis, not very helpful in a land with no stars in sight. This was the end of my list from Chaos, now me and Zoe waited.

I was glad I had Zoe with me. It was very lonely after leaving my mom, and to be honest, I wasn’t sure she wasn’t a figment of my imagination and guilt at first. I’m not sure if I would have lasted down here if not for her companionship, and I’m pretty sure she knows it too. It will be hard on me when we go back to the surface, as she’ll rejoin Artemis, but she deserves another chance at life with her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoe POV**

I’ve been travelling with Percy for close to a year, and surprisingly, it’s been fun. Most likely because we aren’t struggling to survive like he told me he was last time he was here with… her.

I can’t believe that Annabitch cheated on him. I mean Percy is a great guy, funny, respectful, handsome… I know what you’re going to say. What do you mean? You’re a Hunter of Artemis for gods’ sakes. I was… am a Hunter, but I can’t help it. Maybe it’s just because he’s been helping to keep me alive and sane in this Hellhole. 

I think one of the most surprising things about Percy is even after being “executed”, he’s still gaining power to fight for Olympus. I asked him once what he would do to Zeus and all he said was, “I’m not going to do anything to him.” He explained that even though he hated what Zeus did to him and his mom, he could understand it. Percy didn’t blame Zeus, he blamed the prophecy, and its confusing lines, but that was part and parcel to prophecies. You don’t really know what they mean at first.

Surviving down here has been very strange though. Since I’m alive again, I needed food or sustenance, which I got from Percy. Since he had the blood of a gorgon, he would cut his right arm and let me drink it every few days or so. We would also take turns watching over the other while they slept, just so we wouldn’t get ambushed. I’ve seen the way he watched me when I sleep and I wonder if he’s going to say anything, but he doesn’t.

A week after defeating Krios, Percy’s mom arrived. “Nice to finally meet you,” I said to the titaness. I wasn’t sure if I should refer to her as Sally Jackson or Metis.

“Likewise,” she said as she shook my hand. She then looked at Percy and said, “I need to speak with Zoe alone for a bit, would you mind?” Percy didn’t need to be told twice and walked away. Still within eyesight of us, but unable to hear us.

“What did you want to talk about Lady Metis?” I asked a bit nervous.

“Call me Sally,” she said, “I’ve gotten used to it, and don’t be nervous, I just want to get to know my future Daughter-in-law.”

“What!?” I shouted, “What makes you think that?”

“I’ve been watching you two obviously,” she said, “I do have to warn you two things about my son.”

“Okay?”

“First one is simple, he’s oblivious. Unless you tell him, he won’t know you actually like him.”

“I was beginning to wonder…”

“This next one might be hard for you to hear,” she said with a sigh, “While he still isn’t a god like he was supposed to be when he was born, he does have access to some of his domains, chief among them his Domination domain.”

“Okay, makes sense.”

“While it is easy to see how that domain has been helpful in conquering his enemies. It has an effect on his love life as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“He will have more than one woman, eventually,” she said matter-of-factly, “He’ll love all of them equally, but… yeah. That was one of the ways he could have conquered Styx and Lethe, but he chose not to.” She then gave me a minute or so to process the information she just dumped in my lap before asking, “Now that you know, what will you choose?”

“Choose?”

“If you wish, Percy can use his powers to wipe away your memories of spending time with him. He’s fully prepared to let you return to your life as a Hunter of Artemis and rejoin your sisters. You can do that, or you can be with him despite what it might mean in the future.”

‘Is he really prepared to do that?’ I asked myself, but I knew the answer already, but I wasn’t going to abandon him. If that meant sharing him down the line. So be it.

Before I even voiced my decision, she said, “Good, I was hoping you wouldn’t let me down.”

“Have you been reading my mind?!”

“Titaness of wisdom and good counsel remember?” she said with a smirk, “Now let’s go get Percy.”

When we signaled, Percy flew back. “So, what’s the plan?” he asked.

“We need to gather our forces,” Met…Sally said, “Poseidon is currently chained into his throne on Olympus threatening Civil War for your execution.”

“We have to go to Olympus,” Percy said.

“No,” she said, “Zeus doesn’t yet know about Ouranos, and until he does, he will think that you are an enemy. We can’t simply tell him either because he won’t believe us. We need to gather the rest of the council to our side. The first two will be the easiest.”

“So where are we heading?” I asked.

“To see Hades,” she replied.

Getting to the Underworld from Tartarus was easy with Percy’s help as he almost instantly transported us through the River Styx right outside Hades Palace.

As we approached the door, we could hear shouting.

“What do you mean you can’t find her?!” came the voice of Hades, “I gave you 2 weeks to find Sally Jackson and put her in Elysium, but you can’t find her after a full month?!”

“She’s not here,” came Charon’s voice.

“I dropped her off at the normal spot,” Thanatos said, “It’s not my fault you probably dropped her in the river while ferrying her across.”

“I would never do such a thing. It’s more likely you left her soul somewhere on earth.” Charon accused back.

“Enough!” came the shout of Hades, “I don’t care which of you fucked up, just figure out where she is and bring her here!”

We heard someone shadow travelling. “Any luck?” asked the voice of Nico Di Angelo.

“No,” Hades huffed, or it sounded like it anyway. Finally, Sally knocked on the door. “Go away Hermes, I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not Hermes,” she said.

Suddenly the doors swung open and we saw the shocked faces of everyone inside as they saw the very alive Sally Jackson. Nico however noticed Percy very quickly and ran to him wrapping him in a hug. “You’re alive!” he said.

“How?” Hades asked, “I saw you fall into the void.”

“Long story,” Percy responded before ruffling Nico’s’ hair, “How’s my little cousin?”

“I’m 70 years older than you,” Nico grumbled.

“Still shorter,” Percy remarked.

“Explain,” Hades said with finality gesturing to Charon and Thanatos to go back to their normal duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoe POV**

After we explained everything up to this point, it was Hades’ turn. “Percy,” he said, “It’s been a month since you were executed. Aside from Nico, no demigods know about your supposed death. Your father is still chained up in Olympus. Zeus is convinced that Poseidon will eventually forgive and forget. Despite him being on his throne, the chains make it so that he powers his domain without controlling it, so nobody thinks anything it amiss.”

“Well, that’s not great, but at least there isn’t a full-on Civil War,” Percy said.

“What do you plan to do?” Hades asked.

“I plan to prepare everyone for the war in secret,” Percy replies, “Once Zeus realizes Ouranos was the Sky King of the Prophecy, I reveal myself to him, we win the war, and then live happily ever after.”

I gave him a look of, “Really?”

“Look I know it seems ridiculous, but I want to enjoy life outside of wars and prophecies,” he says.

“You aren’t going to go after Zeus?” Hades asked surprised.

“After the war, I might make a few changes to how the council is run, allowing for Zeus to be kept in check, but other than that, and whatever punishments Mom has for him, no, I don’t plan on doing anything to Zeus.”

“Well, you have my blessing, for what’s it’s worth,” Hades said, sensing the power that Percy already had, “May it serve you well.”

“We need to contact Hermes and get him to deliver the message of our survival to Dad,” Percy said.

“Hermes!” Hades shouted and in flashed the god in question, not even noticing the other people in the room.

“Let me guess, another love letter to Persephone?” he asked.

“Not this time. Why don’t you say hello to my guests?” Hades said pointing behind the messenger god.

Hermes turned and looked at us, the shock clear on his face, “How?”

“Too long of a story,” Percy said, “I’m getting tired of repeating it. So, for now, just accept it. I need you to keep this a secret but tell Dad. Tell him to keep up the act for another month or so, to sell it to Zeus.”

“Very well,” Hermes said, “But I expect a full explanation at some point.” He then flashed away.

Then suddenly Hestia flashed in. “Percy, you are alive, I knew it!” she said.

“Did Hermes tell you?” I asked.

“No, I felt my domain strengthen with Poseidon, and I put two and two together,” she assured us.

“Lady Hestia,” Percy said, “Since you are here, may I have your blessing?”

“Of course, you can,” she replied, and Percy glowed again.

“Thank you,” he said, “This will help in our next objective.”

“Which is?” I asked him.

“We’re going to the hunt,” he responded.

“You expect us to just walk into the hunt?” I asked him. Did he lose his brain in Tartarus?

“Well, you and Mom can walk in, no problem,” he said, “I could… transform myself into a girl if need be, but I would prefer to stay my gender. Maybe I could turn into an animal?”

“That could work,” I said, “Something harmless, or something small and easy to conceal.”

“A snake could work,” Sally suggested, “They are one of Artemis’ sacred animals, and easy to conceal.”

“Fine, when we get close to the hunt I’ll transform,” he said.

“Couldn’t we just fly there?” I asked.

“Only if you want to get noticed by Zeus immediately and shot down,” Sally remarked.

“I can help,” Nico said, “I can shadow travel you guys there.”

“How do you know where they are?” I asked.

“Aside from Percy here, I keep track of all my friends. Will, Calypso and Leo are in Camp Half-blood; Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Piper are in Camp Jupiter; and finally, Thalia is with the hunt in Pennsylvania,” recounted Nico proudly.

“Do they let you visit?” I asked.

“Sometimes,” he replied, “Artemis lets me visit every now and then because she knows I’m gay and thus won’t bother her hunters in that way. I’ve also dropped off recruits before so, they at least don’t shoot at me on instinct anymore.”

“Looks like it’s settled then,” Percy said as before my eyes he transformed into a snake. He turned himself into a blue racer snake, albeit a small one, and under Sally’s sleeve resting along her arm.

Nico then transported us to the Hunter’s camp. “Don’t shoot!” he yelled, “It’s just me.” Despite this I still saw that my sisters still had their bows ready and aimed at the boy but relaxed more of as if they were teasing him.

Then, she noticed me.

“Zoe?” asked Thalia. At that a few of my sisters crowded me: Penelope, Chloe, Eliana, and Callie. It was good to see them still alive, and still together.

As I thought of that though, I started to feel scared. We were here to gain the help of Artemis and through her Apollo, but how would she and the others take my decision to be with Percy? Hell, I still haven’t even brought it up with him yet, he probably thinks I plan to go back to the Hunters. Sally must have noticed because she put her hand on my shoulder and I felt my mind clear of worry.

“It’s great to have you back,” Thalia said to me before turning to Sally to ask, “Why are you here?”

“I’ve come to talk with Artemis about something important,” Sally said, “It has somewhat to do with Zoe being alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

Okay, let the record show, shapeshifting is disorienting or maybe it’s just the snake form. I’ve tried the hellhound and it was fine… Anyway, Thalia led us into Artemis’ tent.

I couldn’t see anything, but I could tell Artemis was over the moon that Zoe was back and was crushing her in a hug.

“Can’t breathe,” I heard Zoe say.

“Sorry,” Artemis said, “It’s just… I can’t believe you’re alive.” Then she must’ve turned to Mom, because she then said, “I’m surprised you’re alive, I thought Zeus killed you.”

“What?!” I heard Thalia say, “Why would he do that?” I then waited as Artemis explained to Thalia and Mom that I had been executed to prevent a prophecy.

During this I heard the distinct sound of Nico shadow travelling away giving a soft, “I have to go”, probably not wanting to be in the midst of an angry Thalia.

“That bastard!” I heard Thalia cry as Artemis finished her explanation.

“Well, I have some good news and bad news,” Mom said.

“I expect the good news is Zoe, what is the bad news?” Artemis asked.

“The good news is that Percy is also alive,” she said, ‘Now Percy.’ I slithered out of her sleeve and onto the floor and transformed into my normal form.

“Kelp Head?” Thalia asked me, not believing her eyes.

“What’s up Pinecone-Face?” I said jokingly… and she took exception to that. I felt a large burst of electricity go through me. I was fine, it still hurt like hell. Then she rushed into me and wrapped her arms around me.

“You made me worry for you, asshole!” she shouted.

“The bad news,” Mom continued, “Is that Ouranos, was the Sky God of the prophecy, not Zeus.”

It was at this point that Artemis took notice of my power level as well as Mom’s. “You’re not human, are you?” she asked her.

“No, I’m not,” she said, “Percy is still human, though he has the powers of a few titans, giants and monsters now.” We then filled her in on my time in Tartarus.

“So, what do you plan to do?” she asked.

“We were hoping to get you to help,” I said, “Ouranos, Tartarus and Pontus are rising, and we need everyone preparing for the war.”

“What about Zeus?”

“He won’t believe us until he sees evidence of Ouranos himself. Until then, we must keep my continued existence a secret, and nobody would think to look for me here. Plus, we need you to bring in Apollo. I also kind of want to see how Zeus plans to break the news of my execution to the Camps, or if he’ll keep it a secret, hoping that I’ll eventually be forgotten.”

“Due to the fact that Zeus wants Percy dead, and I’m not sure if Dionysus can be trusted, I would appreciate if you would allow my son to travel with you,” Mom asked her, and I was shocked to say the least. I mean I wasn’t sure what it was going to be like living on the surface in secret, but I didn’t think she would leave me with the Hunt.

“If he were any other male I would say know, but… Percy can stay,” Artemis said, “Though he will have to make himself useful, and he’ll need a new name in case anyone asks.”

“Thank you,” Mom said before she continued, “I have to go and help set things into motion. I leave my little Porthitis in your capable hands.” She then flashed away.

“Porthitis?” I asked my mind translating the word as Conqueror, very fitting. “That could work as my new name,” I said.

“Acceptable,” Artemis said. She called her brother soon after and we explained my story to him, and he knew we spoke the truth. The hunters were at least convinced to not try and kill me on day one, it helped that I was to be a new chore monkey around the place, allowing them to spend more time training and hunting. Though Thalia and Zoe helped as well.

That night however, something was wrong. Artemis AND Thalia both seemed to glare at me. ‘What did I do?’ I wondered to myself until it was time to rest. As I set up the tent I had been given, Zoe approached me. “So, how does it feel to be back with your sisters?” I asked, hoping her own happiness could distract me.

“It is… difficult,” she said.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not rejoining the hunt,” she said.

“Why not?” I asked, “I thought that…” Before I could continue however, Zoe pulled me into a brief kiss. She explained to me how she had a talk with Mom beforehand about choosing between me and the hunt. I was ecstatic that she chose me, but at the same time, I felt horrible. I knew the hunt was her family and it didn’t seem fair to let her give it away for me. I told Zoe I would speak to Artemis the next day.

We slept in separate tents that night, and early the next day I went to speak to Artemis. It was about 7 in the morning, the time I was to report for my chores for the day. Artemis came out of her tent and handed me a list before turning to disappear back into her tent.

“Lady Artemis,” I said. She turned around; an angry look clear upon her face. “I know why you’re angry, but I want you to know that Zoe and I had only each other for the past year in Tartarus,” as I said that last bit her face softened, “After what happened with Annabeth, I’m not sure if I’m ready for a relationship, but for her, I’ll try. However, I want you to accept Zoe back into the fold.”

“What?” she asked, “No, she can’t date you, and be a hunter. Those are the rules.”

“I’m not entirely sure if what she feels is real,” I admit, “For a year we were each other’s only companionship and she needed me to continue surviving. I’m not sure if her mind has tricked her into liking me, which will be undone as she gets use to living on the surface. For this reason, I want you to change her oath slightly, allowing her to stay in the hunt in case things between us don’t go well.”

“Why should I do so anyway?” she asked.

“Zoe died a hero’s death protecting you,” I said, “She served you faithfully for many centuries. You even gave her a place in the stars. I think she should be allowed to be happy. Whether it is with me or the hunt, or both. She and I will be staying with you for who knows how long, but I don’t want her sisters to look down on her for her choices.” I took the list and walked away to prepare breakfast. “Just think it over, please.”


End file.
